poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)
Here's the ending scene goes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Now we go to next scene outside where our heroes are waiting for Ash, Emerl and the others) Stella: Where's Emerl and the others? Blink the Mole: And Spyro as well. (Max gasp) Amy Rose: Max, what is it? Ash Ketchum: Hey! We're here! Max: You're okay! Musa: '''Spyro's alright! '''May: It's Ash! Brock: And Kidd! Emerl: Hey, guys! Spongebob: Emerl, I missed you! Spyro: '''Glad to see everyone is okay! '''Yoshi: '''Yeah, we are okay! '''Blink the Mole: '''Thank goodness they're safe. '''May: You're all safe! Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Edd: Thank goodness! Brock: Kidd at last I can bass into beauty again! Hunter: '''You feeling alright, Spyro? '''Spyro: Yeah, I'm okay. We saw another dragon who looks like me and there's Cynder and Sparx they're all frozen in the crystal. So as Sir Aaron. Max: Where's Lucario? Numbuh 4: Where's the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx? Spyro: '''Nothing... They're gone to be with Lucario and Sir Aaron. '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario... Lucario left to go be with a bunch of friends. (All the heroes gasp) Brock: You mean? May: Oh, Ash... I wish there is something we could have done to help it. Brock: Maybe is for the best. But it's hard to believe Lucario is really gone. Ash Ketchum: (Thinking) No... Lucario isn't gone. Chronicler: '''(Voiceover) Young dragon, all our hope now lies with you. '''Spyro: '''I know that voice. '''Chronicler: '''Don't feel sad, young dragon... Because Sir Aaron, Lucario, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx lives on. '''Spyro: '''Cause it's is aura of dragons. '''Spyro & Chronicler: But know this; Cause I'm not alone. I have my friends to be with it. (All the heroes are happy to hear what Spyro and Chronicler said) Spyro: '''Someday, we shall meet again. '''Ash Ketchum: It's the aura is with me! (The movie ends, As they seen Kidd's Truck rides back to the palace, As the Ending Song "This Broken Soul" plays) Song Oh holy land come ancient spirit Take up my hand and guide me Pull me to shore rivers are rising Look in this heart and find me (They look see an amazing portrait of Sir Aaron, Lucario, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx) Ash Ketchum: '''Looks like Lucario has finally joined with Sir Aaron. '''Spyro: '''Now he's happy to be with the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Right pal? '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Sparx nods) Song I've lost my way your voice is silent I need you here to remind me Show me now how to find my home All I am surrender Let the water flow right through this broken soul I fought by your side Ashes still burning I proved my worth so tell me why I've lost my way your voice is silent I need you here to remind me Show me now how to find my home All I am surrender Tell me that you can forgive bring me peace that I may live Show me now how to find my home All I am Surrender Oh sweet rest find me at my home Stay with me Forever Let the water flow right through this broken soul (Now we go to Post-Credit we see the Chronicler reading the book) Chronicler: '''You did well, young child. Because of you... the tree of beginning is safe and sound, Spyro is saved from turning into his dark form and Lucario finally get to see his friends again. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you. (True to his words, Ignitus had appeared inside the lair, approaching the Chronicler.) '''Ignitus: "And... what of Spyro? Is he okay?..." Chronicler: Hmm, that is the question, isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro. (The Chronicler begins to glow bestowed his powers to Ignitus, changing his red-orange scales to blue along with the various items) Ignitus: Well, young dragon... where might you be? (Spyro and Cynder were seen wheeling through the skies above the valley, while Sir Aaron and Lucario watches them flying as they smile) (The movie ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Ending scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes